Rooster
In each Smash Bros. game, the roster is one of the main selling points, as it is made up of the different characters, which people buy the game for (nah, we're just kidding- no one buys a crossover fighter for the characters). Below, we list each roster, add in a picture of it, and separate the good characters from the bad. The aim of this page is to show how Sakurai's character choices became worse and worse over time. Super Smash Bros. 64 Good *Mario *Luigi *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Captain Falcon *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu Bad *Ness- Obscure kid from some game we've never heard of. *Jigglypuff- WHERE'S MEWTWO? Super Smash Bros. Melee Good *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Peach *Dr. Mario *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Captain Falcon *Fox *Falco *Ness *Kirby *Samus *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Marth Bad *Ice Climbers- Some kids from some obscure game? WHERE'S RIDLEY? *Young Link- TWO LINKS? *Pichu- IT HURTS ITSELF BECAUSE I ONLY KNOW HOW TO USE 'B' MOVES! *Mr. Game & Watch- Some Shadow Man... *looks at trophy* Okay it's just grandpa stuff. * Roy- ....Who? Super Smash Bros. Brawl Good *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Wario *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Pit *Ice Climbers *Kirby *King Dedede *Olimar *Fox *Falco *Captain Falcon *Pikachu *Marth *Ness *Mr. Game&Watch Bad *Ganondorf- Because Falcondorf is still a thing. *Toon Link- TWO LINKS? WHERE'S ZANT? WHERE'S SKULL KID? WHERE'S VAATI? *R.O.B.- WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? WHERE'S RIDLEY? *Meta Knight- Too OP. *Wolf- We don't need another Fox clone! Nevermind Falco being more similar to Fox, Wolf is the one who should go! *Pokemon Trainer- Why tie Squirtle and Ivysaur to Charizard? They should both be cut and let Charizard be its own thing! *Lucario- For replacing Mewtwo. Because they're never allowed to coexist. Ever. *Jigglypuff- WHY IS THIS THING NOT CUT? *Ike- For replacing Roy. Becauese that's clearly what happened. *Lucas- WHY GIVE A JAPAN ONLY CHARACTER A SLOT? I mean, it was OK with Marth because he uses a sword, but Lucas doesn't! *Sonic- Those of us who haven't grown up from the console wars and are perpetually stuck in the nineties think this is a terrible disgrace to Sonic! * Snake- Too unNintendo! Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U , Mewtwo, and Chorus Men? Faaaaaaake.]] Good *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Bowser Jr. *Mr. Game&Watch *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Link *Zelda *Samus *Pit *Marth *Ike (only once Robin was revealed- before that, people hated him because for some reason he meant no Chrom) *Robin * Lucina (only after release- before that, people hated her for being a clone. Now they like her because she's female) *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Little Mac (West only, in this case) *Fox *Falco *Pikachu *Charizard *R.O.B. *Ness *Captain Falcon *Villager *Olimar *Shulk *Mega Man *Sonic Bad *Rosalina- Because she got in over Waluigi and most likely Daisy, and Mario clearly didn't need a fifth rep. Nevermind being Nintendo's biggest series or anything. *Wario- Not because his moveset wasn't revamped (although that is a good part of it), but because he lost his one Wario Land attack... for a punch. It's as if Sakurai doesnt think Wario Land was ever a thing. And then yes, because his moveset wasn't revamped. *Sheik- Because there is clearly no reason to keep Sheik with the split. It's not like she has a unique moveset or has been around for a while, or anything. Also, the split clearly means she counts as the Zelda newcomer, for whatever reason. *Ganondorf- Because he's still Falcondorf. *Toon Link- Because he wasn't cut. *Zero Suit Samus- Because she's still the same character as Samus, and this doesn't count as having two Metroid reps! WHERE'S RIDLEY? *Palutena- Because even though she was one of the most popular newcomer choices it's still bias. Plus she has unique customs as her gimmick while Ganondorf doesn't. *Little Mac (Japan)- Because he wasn't in a Japan-exclusive series. *Lucario- Because since he's back Mewtwo's still gone. Because they're not allowed to coexist. Ever. *Jigglypuff- WHY AREN'T YOU CUT YET? *Greninja- Because apparently any Pokemon newcomer at all now means that Mewtwo's never returning. Somehow. *Duck Hunt- Despite being a retro rep (which both Melee and Brawl had), people just don't like it for some reason. *Wii Fit Trainer- Waste of a slot. WHERE'S RIDLEY? *Dr. Mario- He's the reason Mewtwo isn't back! And now that Mewtwo's coming back... he's just Mario in a doctor's suit! Never mind being the most unique of the three clones, CUT HIM! *Dark Pit- Just read his page. *Pac-Man- No real reason, the board just doesn't like him much. *Mii Fighters- MIIS ARE HIDEOUS! * Mewtwo- Because who wants to have to pay money for additional content that didn't need to be made at all except to appease the unhappy fans in the first place? Everything should be free! Category:Terminology Category:Abominations Category:Smash Bros